Red Paint
by xFearxOfxDeathx
Summary: .::attempted Akuroku,AU::. In which Roxas is dubbed a girl and Demyx has an accident with some red paint. I suck at summaries. .::Oneshot::.


Oh god, I'm going to attempt to write an Akuroku here. Please don't shoot me if it's bad. Sorry if I ruin anyone's oTp, I don't do it intentionally. 

Disclaimer: If you think I own, you have more problems then I do.

---

Roxas loved Art.

He loved the smell of the paint, the feel of the brush in your hand, the feeling of power you had while designing or drawing, the feeling of creation. Just everything.

Oh, and the fact that Axel sat next to him in Art class. But that's beside the point, right?

So, on this ordinary Tuesday afternoon, we join our 'hero' as he tackles the challenge that is Art class.

"Hey stop it!"

"No you stop it!"

"Zexy! He hit me again!"

"…"

"Ouch!"

"Do, do, do, painting I go.."

"That didn't Rhyme Roxas"

"Yes it did."

"No, it didn't."

"Shutup Demyx, stop taking Axel's side"

"Zexy! Roxas is being mean again"

Yeah, they were _supposed_ to be working on their term final, but everything bar that was happening. Amazing why Axel and Demyx were even in an art class. Neither of them had any artistic talent at all, well, besides Demyx on the guitar, but you get my point.

--5 months ago, End of last year-

"Awww, we have to pick electives, what a bummer"

"At least they don't just shove some random thing on us, we might actually have to do some work"

"Demyx? Doing work? I'd like to see that."

"Haha, Roxas very funny."

"What subjects are you doing anyway Roxie?"

"I was gunna do Art and not sure about the others.."

"I'm doing Music!"

"We know Demyx, we know."

"Hey, I'm gunna do art too ya know."

"You? Doing Art? You make funny joke Axel."

"I'm not joking! I'll do it! You'll see!"

"Axel doing Art? That's like, me not doing Music"

"Yeah, well, I'm dragging you down with me."

--End Flashback thing—

So that's basically how Roxas ended up in an Art classroom with Demyx, Axel and Zexion. Well, Zexion kind of got forced to be in the class; you don't disagree with Demyx on something like that, Roxas knew the hard way.

Roxas turned back to his painting, as Axel went with Demyx to find some red paint. Axel was painting some sort of abstract flame thing, so Roxas guessed that's what it was for. Who knew what Demyx wanted it for though.

Roxas added green to his painting, just as Demyx returned with a big tub of red paint, Axel not far behind. He took a look at Roxas' painting before sitting beside him.

"You should add some red." Roxas blinked.

"You think so?"

"Yeah, I think it'd look good there and there." Axel was pointing at places on Roxas' canvas. Roxas pondered.

"Hey, you're right." He smiled. "Thanks Axel."

"No problem Shorty."

"I'm not short!"

"Short you're not. I mean sure."

Roxas rolled his eyes and went back to his painting. When he'd finished what he was working on, he asked Demyx to pass the red paint.

Demyx nodded and went to pick up the red paint, but being the klutz he was, he dropped it mid pass and it spilt all of Roxas' school uniform.

"God, Demyx you're so stupid" Axel laughed.

Roxas rolled his eyes, and went to tell the teacher what had happened. The teacher called Axel over, and told him to take Roxas to the nurse's office so they could get some other pants for Roxas. Meanwhile, she went to go yell at Demyx for being so careless. Roxas almost felt sorry for him. Almost.

The nurse's office of course had to be a mile away, and the two boys walked in silence. Well, Roxas walked in silence, Axel tried to make jokes, but they only resulted in Roxas rolling his eyes.

"Aww, C'mon Roxas, don't be such a girl."

Roxas whipped around. "What did you call me."

"A girl."

"Take that back"

"No. Besides, you act like a girl, you look enough like a girl, and hey, now you've had your period like a girl."

Roxas' eyes widened. The shocked expression on his face quickly faded to one of hate.

"Shut up, okay, just shut up." He stormed off.

"Now you've even got PMS, haha."

Roxas turned around and swung his fist at Axel. Axel caught it and laughed. "You fight like a girl too."

Roxas glared at him. "I hate you so much."

"Sure you do Roxie. Oh hey! Now you even have a girl's name. How awesome."

"Fuck you Axel."

"Maybe later."

Roxas swore and began to storm off, but Axel grabbed his arm. He pulled Roxas close to him. Roxas tried to pull away, but Axels grip was too firm.

"Anyway, Roxie, I wouldn't mind you being a girl."

Roxas flushed, "Oh yeah? And why would that be."

"Because then," He smirked, "I could do this."

He pulled Roxas close and he planted a kiss on Roxas' mouth. Roxas' eyes widened and he pulled away.

"What the hell Axel?"

Axel shrugged. "You asked why" He smirked.

Roxas shot him a disgusted look. "Whatever," he marched down the hall, Axel not far behind.

Axel didn't care that Roxas had reacted the way he did, he didn't care that Roxas probably wouldn't talk to him for a month, no. It was worth it all just to see that blush that appeared on Roxas' face.

Roxas likes Art, But Axel loves it.

**-----x;;**

_All done :D Hmm, I'm not sure if I liked that or not. Eh. This is a one-shot folks. Nothing more. All done. Do do do.. _

_Review? Please? Pretty Please with Toast on top? _

_Oh, and Happy New Year. Cause, it's like.. yeah. _


End file.
